


New World: Meeting You

by Yeopie



Category: E'LAST (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassins & Hitmen, Character Death, Fighting, Friendship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mention of blood and violence, Multiple Universes Colliding, Panic Attacks, Parallel Universes, Romance, Things Get Better, body switch, light cigarette use, the beginning is rough
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeopie/pseuds/Yeopie
Summary: What if one day you woke up in a different universe? Romin lives a life of chaos. Living life constantly on the verge of death. Youngmin lives a normal life, not living with any troubles. One day things go terribly wrong and both Romin, and Youngmin die on the same day at the same time in their own universe. Things get confusing and Romin end's up getting thrown back to earth but he ends up in Youngmin's body.
Relationships: Byun Yongseop | Rano/Choi Youngmin | Romin, Byun Yongseop | Rano/Won Hyuk, Choi Youngmin | Romin/Oh Yejun
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	New World: Meeting You

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Just a few things to go over.  
> Romin goes by Romin in one universe, while he goes by his birth name Youngmin in another. They are two different people. This is why I write with some of the member's stage names in one universe. It also helps distinguish that this story ends up in a different universe. 
> 
> Two different universes, some of the same people, completely different lives. 
> 
> Also Trigger Warnings in the tags. Mainly just for the first chapter.

**Romin’s universe**

Romin shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked through an empty alleyway. He laid low with a black bucket hat covering half his face. He was surprised how laid back it was that day. Never once for the past five years of his life has he ever felt at ease this long in one day. That brief moment of calmness came to an end when he suddenly heard a creak coming from behind him.

He turned swiftly and placed his hand in his pocket to reach for his pocket knife but not taking it out completely yet unless necessary. A man in all black stood in front of him. A recurring scene in his daily life. Without a word, the man in black launched forward with a large knife in his hand, but didn’t get far when a kick to the face came quickly from Romin. The man fell on his back and he groaned in pain. He attempted to get up and swipe at Romin again but Romin kicked the knife out of his hand immediately. The man held his hand in pain and Romin could only laugh. He stepped forward and held his foot against the man's face pushing it to the floor. “You guys are to easy.” He mumbled under his breath, then proceeded, “what’s the point of them sending you guys out when it always ends the same.” Romin pressed down on the man's head a bit harder, the bottom of his combat boot on the verge of tearing at the man's skin. The man started to scream in pain and started to beg for the other to stop. To which he did.

Romin moved away from the man, and before he knew it the man was running away for his life. Romin let out yet again another laugh. Then proceeded his way home.

Romin was never one to kill, despite the hitmen trying to kill him. He was confident enough he knew he could scare them away. The reality was, he could kill them, but he preferred not to, and only would if it was absolutely necessary. He almost killed a man not only once but a couple of times. It wasn’t his fault that they wouldn’t give up. Most of the time they’d all end up running away like baby’s while occasionally he’d have to beat them to a pulp for them to stop. He was ashamed in a way but it’s what his life led him to.

It’s hard to say exactly how Romin ended up here. Always living on the verge of death. He blamed his dead father. There was always something new almost every day he’d have to get himself out of. Most of the time it was hitmen, but sometimes other shit. He’s had cars try to run him over, things dropped from buildings from above, but he’s always managed to survive.

He wanted to live, he wanted so bad to live. Even if it meant he’d have to fight for his life every day.

Romin walked up to his rooftop apartment and was met by one of his friends. His friend pulled out a lighter and lit a cigarette, taking a puff from it right as Romin reached him.

“What are you doing here Rano.” Romin said, rolling his eyes.

“I missed you,” Rano smirked and gave Romin a wink.

In reply, Romin swung his fist and hit Rano in the face. “Don’t say thy shit to me.” He hated when Rano did this shit. He hated it because they didn’t love each other. They just used each other when they felt lonely. And maybe, just maybe Romin wanted to truly feel loved, maybe even by this man. But he would never admit to it.

Romin pushed past Rano and attempted to open the door to his apartment but was stopped by the other with a pull at his jacket. He was jerked around and was now facing Rano again. They were only inches apart. Romin could clearly see the scratch he had left on Ranos lip from the punch he gave him and the little bit of blood falling from the side of his mouth. This time a calm smile formed on Ranos face and he spoke again, “Romin, I really did miss you.”

God did he hate Rano so fucken much. He hated how much he gave into him almost anytime he showed up at his doorstep. He was overcome with emotion and before he knew it he couldn’t help himself. He took Rano by the collar and pulled him into a kiss. The moment they touched lips he could taste the cigarette Rano had just had but he didn’t hate it, more like he was used to it. Use to that taste on Ranos lips.

Rano leaned into the kiss and kissed the other deeper. His hands began to caress at Romin's nape. He held the cigarette in his hand lightly at the end of his fingertips. The two continued kissing each other passionately and slowly moved back as they kissed. Eventually, Rano had Romin slammed up against his front door. His cigarette slipped from his fingertips and fell to the floor which caused the two to separate from the kiss. Rano smiled as he made eye contact with Romin, then right before he went in to kiss the other again, he stepped over his cigarette to put it out completely.

The next morning Romin woke up to the bright sunlight coming through the window of his apartment. He never had it open, but every time, without a doubt, anytime Rano had stayed the night, the next morning he'd be awake looking out the window. Like usual he sat at the side of his bed looking out, the sheets covering him below, while he stayed shirtless. Romin just stared at his back, and wondered, maybe he only came so he could wake up to see the view from his apartment. Then without realizing let out a laugh at how ridiculous that sounded.

Rano did a double-take at Romin noticing he was awake. "Shit sorry, did I wake you again?"

"Why even apologize, this happens every time." Romin raised an eyebrow.

Rano nodded, "Yeah, you're right. Hey, do you want me to make you some breakfast, I kinda feel like it." he said shifting in his spot.

Romin sat up, "You better just go." he didn't need Rano to be doing shit like that, it would only cause trouble.

"Come on, We always do the same thing. Meet, sleep, then peace out. Let me do something special." Rano slightly whined.

Romin didn't feel like fighting, but he also didn't feel like setting himself up to get hurt. "Do whatever you want. I'd prefer not to see you after I get out of the shower, but just- do whatever." he contradicted himself.

Romin just hoped he'd be gone by the time he got out.

Romin walked out with a towel around his neck as he dried his hair with one end. He could smell something sweet, and he knew Rano must have stayed and made breakfast. When he turned the corner to enter the kitchen area he was expecting to be greeted by the other with that same stupid smile he always had on his face, but rather nobody was there. There was, however, a plate of food covered by a mesh food cover with a note right next to it.

Romin lifted the cover and picked up the note. "Turns out I actually needed to be somewhere, but Enjoy! ;)" He was surprised that he actually left, but it kinda showed that Rano did care about his feelings, which he didn't know if it was better that he left or worse.

He sat down in front of the plate of food. It was some waffles covered with strawberries, and whip cream which he didn't realize he even had in his fridge. It was simple, heck probably took him less than five minutes to put together, but in the end, it made his heart skip a beat. Fuck off.

It was one of those days where Romin didn't feel like going out, so in a way he was safe. His home was his only safe place. He somehow managed to keep his home secret from all the chaos. His apartment wasn't really an apartment, it's actually an upper level of some flower shop. The owner was renting it out, and that's how Romin came to live here. It was a perfect home in disguise because the owner still had the upper floor decorated as if it were a part of the flower shop.

It was later in the evening and Romin went out onto his entrance balcony. It was technically the back of the store, so it wasn't decorated as much as the front. An even smaller balcony lined the front of the building decorated with large bundles of glowing flowers. The window Rano would always stare out of in the mornings was located where that balcony was.

As he exited the front door the first thing he saw was the crushed cigarette Rano had put out before they kissed again that night. Romin rolled his eyes, then kicked it over feeling frustrated. He walked over to one end of the balcony and leaned down on the fence that was built around. Every so often he'd come out here and just think about how his life could be better, but he often pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind, because he knew that could never happen.

He was immediately brought out of his thoughts when the sound of shuffling could be heard. His heart almost froze at the thought that maybe the people finally found his safe place. But he could breathe again when he noticed who it actually was running up the stairs.

The person had a soft smile on his face and he waved as he made eye contact with Romin while his other hand stayed warm in the pocket of his black leather jacket. Romin cracked a small smile, "Seungyeop," he nodded as the other made his entrance. "You scared the shit out of me."

"Surprising for someone who's always alert," Seungyeop let out a small laugh, making a cloud of condensation because of how cold it was.

"Not here, man. I thought those fuckers found out where I lived for a second." He let out a huge sigh in response to his own statement.

"Sorry about that," Seungyeop patted Romin on the shoulder and then turned out to face the scenery as Romin was next to him.

"So, What are you doing here?" Romin asked. Seungyeop was his friend. A different kind of friend compared to Rano. He had only known the guy for about two years now, and he was surprised that the other was able to handle his fucked up life. But in a way, he was someone who could remind him that there was more to life than running from death. And Seungyeop too, knew he was that for him which is probably why he always came back. He was funny, insanely funny to be exact. He was calm but also knew how to entertain a situation. He really was a great person to Romin.

"I saw that you were with Rano last night, just wanted to check in on you." Romin sometimes wondered how he didn't fall for Seungyeop. He cared so damn much sometimes.

"You still use that damn tracker." Romin glanced at Seungyeop.

"I do, and so does Rano. You should always have it ready. If you're ever in a tough situation, you need to let us know." Seungyeop couldn't stress that enough. The tracker had a panic button in it that Romin could press if he ever needed extra help.

"I know, you've mentioned it a billion times now." Romin sighed, "You also, came cuz of Rano?" he questioned. Romin knew damn right that Seungyeop knew everything about their situation. He knew Rano was Romin's weakest point, to the point it was toxic. He also knew it wasn't right to meddle in Romin's life decisions, but the least he could do was be there for him in some way.

"Yeah- You okay?" He said softly not sure how Romin was going to react.

Romin was silent for a second. His thoughts went everywhere. For a second he thought about just breaking down about it and maybe get some sort of conclusion about his relationship with Rano, but his pride, or whatever fucked up thoughts he had, overpowered. "Fuck off." was all he said, then pushed himself away from the fence and towards his front door.

"Is that all you can say?" Seungyeop followed behind Romin and almost had the door shut on him. "Fine, I won't talk about him." It went silent again for a second as the door behind them shut closed. He walked over to the kitchen area, and changed the subject "Let's have dinner."

About two weeks passed of the same shit. Fighting and knifing down random strangers almost anytime he was on his way home from somewhere. Every other day Rano showing up at his apartment, and Romin falling into the same trap. It somehow felt like it was getting worse. Rano became more and more loving than usual, which scared him more than him fighting the damn hitmen. But even the fighting, the number of incidents happening increased. It was becoming more frustrating than usual.

Romin was out doing an errand and was on his way home. He was walking near a riverside. He put his guards up when he could see someone standing in the distance wearing all black. There was no point in avoiding, so he kept his pace. However the closer he got he realized he had recognized the person. It was Rano. His eyes shot big and he wanted to run away before he'd notice him. Not because he was afraid to see him, but because he was afraid to see him in public. He wanted no part in putting his friends at risk, and they knew not to hang out with him in public as well.

He assumed it was just a coincidence, so he darted another way, however, Rano had noticed him, and called out to him. Romin froze, then ignored him, but before he could get much farther Rano had caught up to him and grabbed him by the wrist.

Romin roughly shook him off, and looked back to glare at the other, "Fuck off."

Rano put on a smile, and let out a small laugh, "I won't." and grabbed Romin again.

"Do you want a death wish? We both know we shouldn't be together out in the open. Meet me at my place." Romin shook Rano off again.

Romin began to walk away quickly, but Rano didn't listen. He suddenly felt warmth around his body, and he looked down to see Rano's arms wrapped around his torso. What the fuck was this?

Rano leaned his head down on Romin's shoulder and took the other into a tighter hold from the back, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be doing this, we both know this. But I can't help myself anymore. Don't I seem different to you?" Romin's mind started spinning, he didn't understand what was going on but he wanted so bad to tell the other how much his heart has been going crazy, how much he loved him. Rano saying all this was making everything feel so unreal. "I've been coming to see you more often, I do things I don't usually do. It's not the same anymore, I don't see it the same anymore. I just can't get you out of my mind when I'm not around you. I don't know when it started happening, but-"

A loud swooshing sound interrupted Rano, and Romin immediately pushed out of the other's grip because he knew what was about to happen. It had to have been a hitman. "Fucken leave!" Romin yelled at Rano, then ran into the distance and slowly disappeared.

Rano was in shock, he looked to the tree only a couple of feet away from where they were standing. There, stuck in the trunk was a knife. Something didn't seem right though, letting Romin run towards danger by himself. He knew the other was strong enough, but something just didn't sit right with him about that night. He looked around, then turned and reached for the knife in the tree and grabbed it out. He fiercely looked ahead, then followed where Romin had gone.

As he ran into the darkness he clicked on the panic button on the tracker to signal for more help from Seungyeop. Maybe he was overthinking it, and everything would be fine just like any other time.

The closer he got he knew his intuition must have been right. He could see not only two men but about 5 men surrounding Romin. He made eye contact with one of the hitmen, which signaled them to start fighting Romin so they’d get a head start before he’d reach them.

Romin Dodged and punched at the men as they made their attempts at him. He saw Rano running over in the distance and all he could think was that things shouldn't be happening this way. This was his worst nightmare, getting anyone he cared about involved.

Rano reached the bunch and started fighting alongside Romin.

Romin nudged at Rano, "I told you to leave!" he practically yelled, then dodged a kick.

"I'm not leaving you like this, there's no way you could do this on your own," Rano said in between swipes, and lunges.

Rano wasn't wrong, but at the same time, this shouldn't be how it is.

After a few more minutes of fighting off the other men, and a few already down. There was a loud whistle in the distance, then the sudden appearance of Seungyeop came from around a corner. He threw something into the middle, and Romin knew exactly what it was. He pulled Rano back with him, as a smoke bomb went off. People scattered around, and Seungyeop was now next to both Romin and Rano. He gave Romin a soft touch assuring him that things were about to go down.

"Why are you guys here," Romin said in a low tone, feeling shitty about the situation.

"This is exactly why we made the panic button. You knew something like this would happen one day." Seungyeop said as the air around them began to come clear again.

The three clenched their fists, both Romin and Rano with a knife in their hands, while Seungyeop held a baseball bat. Romin felt confident everything would be alright, even if they got a little hurt. However when the smoke completely cleared, they weren't surrounded by just five men anymore, but rather a lot more men, almost too many to count.

"What the fuck!" Romin shouted out towards the crowd of men, "You think this is fair game?"

Suddenly a tall man came walking out from behind the men and stopped right at the front. "We are tired. I'm sorry but it's over. We came here to do one thing only, and that one thing is going to happen. Even if this is unfair. We've been too easy on you for the past five years."

Romin shook his head, then turned towards Rano, and Seungyeop, "Please, guys. Just leave. I don't want you to get hurt. There's-"

Rano cut him off, "Are you trying to die?! You won't survive."

"Do you think it's even possible for us three alone to fight off all these men," Romin was slowly losing his confidence and admitting to defeat before it even started.

Seungyeop took hold of Romin by the shoulders, "Romin get it together. We are not leaving you, we are going to fight them, and we are going to get through it." he said in a stern voice.

Romin took a deep breath, and squeezed the knife in his hand harder, "You're right."

The three stood face to face to the group of men, and within seconds they lunged forward weapons out. With kicks, punches, and swipes the three were able to get through quite a few men. But things started to go downhill when Seungyeop got beat to the ground.

The world felt as if it were going in slow motion and maybe, just maybe if Romin didn't start having a panic attack at the sight of his friend bleeding on the floor, maybe he would've been able to finish this fight. There was a ringing noise almost impairing his hearing running through his mind. It was over. His worst fear was happening before his eyes.

Suddenly he felt a tug at his arm, and a faint call out to his name. He was brought back to reality as he noticed Rano getting his attention. "Romin! Romin! Get your shit together!"

Romin, aware of his surroundings, started beating up the men lunging towards him. There were still so many, but he had to fight. The fight went on for a while longer. The sight of Seungyeop still lying on the floor unconscious made Romin feel nauseous. He'd never forgive himself if Seungyeop died.

He took a fierce punch at one of the men when suddenly he heard Rano yell in pain and fall to the floor. He looked over in fear and completely disregarded his surroundings. Rano was spitting out blood with his hand cut open. Romin felt as if he were walking in slow motion towards the other. He was so engrossed on Rano on the floor, that he didn't even see the man in front of him with a knife. It only took a few more steps before the worst probably could’ve happened. He felt a sharp pain right in the middle of his torso, and suddenly his whole body felt pain. He could hardly breathe, as he began spitting out blood from his mouth. He fell to the floor and began to bleed out.

Rano still conscious only a few feet away on the floor couldn't believe what he was seeing in front of him. He screamed out towards Romin, reaching his arm towards him trying to do something, anything. He began begging the men to save him, but they just laughed. And slowly but surely, the men around began disappearing into the night. The three were left there alone.

Rano tried his best to crawl and pull himself over to Romin. Once he had got to him he tried putting pressure where he was stabbed. He was trying so hard to save him, but there wasn't much he could do. It wasn't long before Romin stopped breathing.

All you could hear were the sobs from Rano, as ambulance sirens could be heard in the background.


End file.
